Bleach the untold stories
by batybad1
Summary: In a world where earth is not what it seems, there are people with power unbelievable, those people have spritsail power, but no one knows about the those people or the soul world Soul Society where there the best Soul Reapers live and train.


In a world where earth is not what it seems, there are people with power unbelievable, those people have spritsail power, but no one knows about the those people or the soul world (Soul Society ) where there the best Soul Reapers live and train.

Intro(_IN DREAM_):

Alarm rings....

Ahhhhhhh, Im up you stupid alarm. _pushes the alarm button. _

Thank god, I turned before my sister woke up.

My sister is the best sister ever, are brother is Byakuya.........Byakuya Kuchiki.

Yes I said Byakuya Kuchiki. That makes me, sister to Rukia Kuchiki, my second biggest sister. I was never menchened in the stories. But if you all ready know Byakuya Kuchiki isn't are brother. He is are bigger sister's husband. But we treat him like a own brother.

Byakuya, is so over partitive over me and rukia. When I was born my mother died in labor and I made it out a live. 5 months before, my father was killed in a war between higher rank hallows, then I was given to Byakuya and my bigger sister they named me Saya Kuchiki. When I was 2 years old and rukia was 4 years old are bigger sister died.. 5 years pasted, we became train-e soul rippers. But Now 6 years pasted and are brother Byakuya Kuchiki is captain of one of the 13 court guards, rukia is in the world of the living, and Im stuck here in the Soul Society being treated like a princess......they won't let me fight; hallow, guard, etc.

(_wakes up in her room_)

**In the Soul Society**

_Saya walks to bathroom and gets ready then opens the door leading out side her room in to the livingroom._

Saya: Good Morning, brother.

Byakuya: good Morning Saya.

Saya: When is sister rukia gonna come back?

Byakuya: To day she has over stayed in the world of the living, me and renji are going to go get her.

Saya: Can I go too, Byakuya?!

Byakuya: Not even stay here where it is save!!!

Saya: but there is nothing to do here in this place.

Byakuya: then go help out in the office.........._Saya eats then heads to the office._

**At the office**

Saya: Hi, Captain Kenney

Kenney: How many times do I have to say that my name is Kenpacachi not Kenny.

Saya: I know but I like Kenny a lot more then Kenpacachi because it's easier to say.

Kenney: I guess, so what bring you down here?

Saya: I have nothing to do, and brother sent be down here.

Kenney: well Byakuya office has no paper work to run of fell out.

Saya: Oh. How about your office?

Kenney: nope nutting, the only person I have in mind that has kinda nothing to do is Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Saya: Who?

Kenney: Toshiro Hitsugaya, he's been captain for about 4 years now, he is the 10th division captain .

Saya: so why haven't I heard of him.

Kenney: the last lime you where here was last year and he was on a mission.

Saya: Oh, I might introduce y self.

Kenny: You go right a Head.

_Says walks to the 10__th__ office of the building _

Saya knocks.

Come in a voice answered.

_Saya walks in _

Saya: Hi my name is.....

Toshiro Hitsugaya: let me guess, Saya Kuchiki sister of Rukia Kuchiki and Byakuya Kuchiki.

Saya: how did you know.

Toshiro Hitsugaya: You are know all over.

Saya: I know

Toshiro Hitsugaya: let me finish, you are known all over as the princess of Ice or if you are with your sister or with out you are known as the Princess/Princesses of the Soul Society.

Saya: Princess of Ice?

Toshiro Hitsugaya: yes. And that's not cool.

Saya: So you know what people call me.

Toshiro Hitsugaya: by the way my name is Toshiro Hitsugaya captain of the 10th division.

Saya: Is that all?

Toshiro Hitsugaya: they call me the prince of ice.

Saya: so that's nice.

Toshiro Hitsugaya: ..................

Saya: do you wanna be my friend?

Toshiro Hitsugaya: ?.... No I don't wanna be your fried!

Saya: why are you in this office when there is no one here, and no work.

Toshiro Hitsugaya: I have no clue.

Saya: lets go for a walk.

Toshiro Hitsugaya:..................

_Out side_

Saya: it's nice out here

Toshiro Hitsugaya: I guess

_Saya picks flowers and smiles at Toshiro Hitsugaya_

Toshiro Hitsugaya: I hate her but something about her is making me like her.

Saya: so Kenny told me that you been captain for 4 years?

Toshiro Hitsugaya: Yup (He see's momo).

Momo: Hitsugaya!!!!!

Toshiro Hitsugaya: Hi Momo.

Momo: Who is this? _Getting mad_

Toshiro Hitsugaya: this is Saya Kuchiki.

Momo: Kuchiki? Byakuya and Rukia's sister

Saya: yup

_Momo pulls Hitsugaya to the side_

Toshiro Hitsugaya: what?

Momo: Why is she here?

Toshiro Hitsugaya: I do not know.

Momo: what is she to you?

Toshiro Hitsugaya: nothing. I hate her.

Momo: you better.

Toshiro Hitsugaya: Momo,

Momo: don't momo me

Toshiro Hitsugaya:........

Momo: if I find out that you have some thing for her. I would hate you

Toshiro Hitsugaya: I don';t

Momo: you better.

_Toshiro Hitsugaya walks towards Saya_

Momo: So how are you PRINCESS?

Saya: good and you?

Momo: Good.

Saya: that's good., I gotta go home, my sister is going to come home to day!

Bye, Momo

Bye, Toshiro Hitsugaya

_Saya runs home_

Momo: I see in her eyes that she likes you.

Toshiro Hitsugaya: how?

Momo: Girls can tell when another girl is in love

Toshiro Hitsugaya: wow, you said like not love.

Momo: it might be love or she likes you.

**At Home.**

Saya: Hi, Byakuya!

Byakuya: Hi, Saya.

Saya: well come home Rukia!

Rukia: Saya!, I missed you!

Byakuya: I have to go to work to night. Byakuya walks out towards his office.

Rukia: Saya, how have you been.

Saya: good Rukia, tell my did you have fun in the human world.

Rukia: I had fun, I found LOVE!

Saya: what, who, when, does brother know?

Rukia: if I tell you, you cant tell any one.

Saya: cross my heart.

Rukia: okay

Saya: well.

Rukia: to answer all you questions in order and more;

does brother know?---------- No he doesn't.

Who? ---------- Ichigo Kurosaki

When? ----------when I was in the world of living.

How? ---------- I kinda lost my powers to him. And brother knows that.

Where ----------fighting a hallow.

Where I slept ----------in his closet

What did I do not fighting hallos ---------- go to human school

what spritsail power people had ---------- Ichigo Kurosaki..................substitute Soul ripper

Uryu Ishida.........................Quincy

Orihime Inoue.............Idk, ability to heal, shield, fight

Chad............................self shield, and fighter

Saya: does he love you back?

Rukia: I don't know.

Saya: is he single.

Rukia: yeah but Orihime Inoue is in love with Ichigo Kurosaki.

Saya: Oh, go for it if you love him then let him how you feel about him.

Rukia: go to sleep Saya.

Next morning

Saya: Rukia im going to the office.

Rukia: why? We have no business being there?

Saya: I know I think im in love with a captain.

Rukia: I'll go with you.

**At the Office **

_Saya knocks_

Toshiro Hitsugaya: come in

Saya: thanks.

Toshiro Hitsugaya; it's you again.

Saya: Yup.

Toshiro Hitsugaya: who's this with you?........... is it you sister?

Saya: yup

Toshiro Hitsugaya: well nice to meet you Rukia Kuchiki.

Rukia: nice to meet you.

Toshiro Hitsugaya: I am Toshiro Hitsugaya the 10th division captain.

Rukia: So how do you know are names?

Toshiro Hitsugaya:5 reasons why;

One ----------you brother talks about you guys

Two ----------picking people for mission

Three ----------missions

Four ----------the name Kuchiki

Five ----------every one knows you.

Rukia: Wow

Saya: so what are you going to do for lunch?

Toshiro Hitsugaya: hang out with momo.

Rukia: what is Momo to you?

Toshiro Hitsugaya: She's a good friend.

She's my best friend.

Rukia: oh.

Saya: well we better go, to see Byakuya.

Rukia: see yea, Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Saya: bye.

Toshiro Hitsugaya: bye you guys.

Saya: you go see brother I'll go home.

Rukia: you sure?

Saya: yup.

**At Home **

Saya: I think I like him.............. why can't I forget about him?

He is about 16 an im 15.

He is hot, cute, sexy, charming, good looking, good dresser and he doesn't treat me like a princess.

**2 weeks pass**

**at the office**

Saya: Im going to the office I haven't seen him since 2 weeks ago.

_Saya walks to the door._

Saya over hears and peeks into the door window.

Momo: Has Miss Saya came by?

Toshiro Hitsugaya: no she was here with her sister 2 weeks ago.

Momo:(momo see's Saya peeking throw the window, but saya did think she saw her.) Hitsugaya you know how I get when im not with you.

Toshiro Hitsugaya: I know

Momo: ............

Toshiro Hitsugaya: you get the green eyed monster jealously.

Momo: Yup

Toshiro Hitsugaya: but why?

Momo: I want the best for you.

Toshiro Hitsugaya: awwww your sweet momo. (_Hugs her_.)

Momo: I love it when you hug me.

Toshiro Hitsugaya: why?

Momo: becuase it seem you are the only one that cares for me other then Izen.

Toshiro Hitsugaya: Ha, im you best friend.

Momo: you won't let HER diestrual are happiness right Hitsugaya.

Toshiro Hitsugaya: HER?

Momo: Her as in miss Saya, the princess.

Toshiro Hitsugaya: I don't see why they call her the princess of Ice or if you are with your sister or with out you are known as the Princess/Princesses of the Soul Society.

Momo: I don't either, I mean I never seen her fight, train, use her sward.

Toshiro Hitsugaya: yup.

Momo: Am I your princess?

Toshiro Hitsugaya: yup!

Momo: smiles.

_Toshiro Hitsugaya hugs momo again and doesn't let go._

Toshiro Hitsugaya: don't get jealous momo.

Momo: okay, but.

Toshiro Hitsugaya: : but what?

Momo: Promise me some thing?

Toshiro Hitsugaya: sure what am I going to promise.

Momo: Promise me that she won't brake us up please.

Toshiro Hitsugaya: I promise

Momo: Thanks _Momo lends to kiss his forehead_

Toshiro Hitsugaya: your welcome.

Momo looks in his eyes and tries to kiss his check but he kinda moved kisses his lips.

Saya: Oh My God!!!!!! (_runs to the park_)

Toshiro Hitsugaya: Momo!?!?!

Momo: sorry I was going to kiss you check but you moved.

Toshiro Hitsugaya: I guess it was my fault.

Momo: I better go before Izen get mad. So bye Hitsugaya.

Toshiro Hitsugaya: okay bye momo.

_Momo runs to the park._

_Saya looking up in the sky from a tree._

Momo: You Saya

Saya: what do you what?

Momo: if you dare go by my boyfriends office you are died.

Saya: You can have him I never liked him.

Momo: keep your word then.

Saya: I will.

Momo: don't speak to him, don't go see him, don't even speak his name.

Saya: okay.

Momo: Bye, Saya.

_Momo runs back into the building _

Saya: why does it have to hurt, to love.

I wish I never set eyes on him.

-**Poof-**

Boy in the tree: Hey you....

Saya:????

Boy in the tree: Yeah you on the other branch._Saya: sat up right._

Saya: who are you?

Boy in the tree: I am Shuhei Hisagi younger brother, my name is Ren Hisagi.

Saya: my name is not hey you.

Ren: I now your Saya Kuchiki sister of Rukia Kuchiki and Byakuya Kuchiki. And known as Princess of the Soul Society.

Saya: wow then I am known.

Ren: Yup.

Saya: .................

Ren: by any chance did you meet Toshiro Hitsugaya?

Saya: yeah like 2 weeks ago.

Ren: oh so you're the one we was talking about all last and this week.

Saya: I don't know may be he was talking about his "best friend momo "

Ren: why would you say that.

Saya: because, today I when to go see him but he was busy with his best friend/ now girlfriend.

Ren: what do you mean.

Saya: I saw Toshiro Hitsugaya hugging momo, and momo kissed Toshiro Hitsugaya and he didn't mind it.

Ren: really?

Saya: yup so what are you to HIM?

Ren: I been friends with him since birth, we are like brothers.

Saya: thats nice.

Ren: what are you to him?

Saya: nothing, not even a friend, just a girl who fell in love with him.

Ren: so you like him back?

Saya: I did know I know what people meant by to be stupid you don't need a education.

Ren: why would you say that?

Saya: because he loves Momo.

Ren: he doesn't

Saya: yeah he does.

Ren: he told me yesterday he missed a girl. He didn't named her. He just said and I quot. him "I miss that girl. She's so kind, wanting to be friends, so cute, good looking, her hair dark brown and strait as the finniest silk ever , her hazel eyes shine like stars, her tanned yellow skin, her smile that make the flowers come out in moon light, she is a star to me. "

Saya: he lied then.

Ren:.......................

Saya: if it was true he wouldn't haved kissed momo.

Ren: Wow

Saya: after what I heard and saw............. it broke my hear, and he talked be hind my back and he made a horrible promise to momo.

Ren: He is plaining to with you to the ball.

Saya: like I said after what I saw and heard.... I don't wanna know any thing about him before my heart hurts even more.

Ren: well I still think he likes you.

Saya: what ever, you think what you wanna think.....after I saw and hear I think he never ;iked me.

Ren:..................

Saya: see ya, Ren gotta go home, and see if rukia came home she hasn't been home for 2 weeks.

Ren: bye. And don't tell him what I told you okay.

Saya: like I am going speak to him, or go see him.

_Saya runs home._

_Ren jump of the tree, walks into Toshiro Hitsugaya office._

Ren: Hey Hitsugaya

Toshiro Hitsugaya_:_ Hey Ren

Ren: question is the girl you loved Saya Kuchiki

Toshiro Hitsugaya: yeah why?

Ren: umm I don't know If is should tell you.

Toshiro Hitsugaya: tell me Ren does she like me back? Is something wrong?

Ren: um she did like you back. And yeah momo said some thing to her.

Toshiro Hitsugaya: what did momo say and what do you mean she did?

Ren: Momo said to Saya "don't speak to him, don't go see him, don't even speak his name."

Toshiro Hitsugaya: why did she say that.

Ren: I don't know.

Toshiro Hitsugaya: and she said that

Ren: Saya said "I saw Toshiro Hitsugaya hugging momo, and momo kissed Toshiro Hitsugaya and he didn't mind it." and that "you make a horrible promise to momo and that you talked behind her back."

Toshiro Hitsugaya: what she hear ans saw all that.

Ren yup I guessing that she was going to see tou today and she saw you ans momo talking.

Toshiro Hitsugaya: hey rangico can you come in.

Rangico; yes Toshiro?

Toshiro Hitsugaya: did you see Saya?

Rangico: yes she was by the door looking into the room throw the door window and the door was some what opened.

Toshiro Hitsugaya: then what happened.

Rangico: then she said oh my god then ran.

Ren: I guess thats what happened.

**At Kuchiki house **

Byakuya: Hey Saya.

Saya: hey brother.

Byakuya: I need you to go to the world of the living for about 3 months

Saya: why and did you talk to the elder?

Byakuya: yup he said you can leave now.

Saya: okay, why?

Byakuya: it's a vacation and also a mission.

_Saya packs her stuff._

Byakuya: Renji is going to escort you their and well you be staying with Ichigo's family or with Urahara Kisuke.

Saya: all ready.

Byakuya: the only people knowing your whereabouts is me and renji.

**At the door leading to the world of the living.**

Saya: bye renji tell my brother bye too. And keep my sister safe.

Renji: Bye

Saya walks in the door.

**Urahara shop**

Saya: hi im looking for Urahara.

Urahara: hi im him, you must be Saya.

Saya: yup.

Urahara: where do you want to stay here or Ichigo's house.

Saya: his house.

**Ichigo's house**

Saya: hi Im Saya

Ichigo family: hi you must bee Rukia's sister.

Saya: yup.

Ichigo's Dad: hey do to the story and buy some chip for lunch please kids.

The girls: yes sir.

Saya: so you are Ichigo's dad

Ichigo's Dad: yup and you are Saya Kuchiki sister of Rukia Kuchiki and Byakuya Kuchiki. And known as Princess of the Soul Society.

Saya: how do you know about the Soul Society?

Ichigo's Dad: I once was a captain their before I gave it all up to have kids and be with the woman I love.

Saya: wow

Ichigo's Dad: but please keep that to you self don't let any one else know.

Saya: okay?!

Ichigo's dad: you'll be staying in the guest room.

Saya: my sister said that you only had 3 rooms. A room for you daughters, a room for ichigo, and a room for you self.

Ichigo's dad: yeah but we just got the house re-made and we added a guest room.

**In the Soul Society**

Ren: I haven't seen Saya, yet.

Toshiro Hitsugaya: keep searching, I did to talk to her.

Ren: have you seen and talked to momo?

Toshiro Hitsugaya: yeah we had to arrest her this morning.

Ren: you talk to her.

Toshiro Hitsugaya: I should .

_Rangico runs to Toshiro Hitsugaya_

Rangico: come quick momo has escaped.

Toshiro Hitsugaya: their I go .

Rangico: okay.

_Toshiro Hitsugaya and rangico run to the jail and ran into momo captain Izen and gen_

Toshiro Hitsugaya: Momo!

Momo: Hi Hitsugaya

Momo: you shouldn't be here.

Toshiro Hitsugaya: me! How about you, you broke out from the jail.

Momo: I broke out because, I going to kill you.

Toshiro Hitsugaya:.....???????

Momo: don't play dumb, you killed my captain Izen this afternoon

Toshiro Hitsugaya: I didn't.

Momo: you did it because I made that saya disappear

Toshiro Hitsugaya: what are you talking about?

Momo: I saw her, Saya Kuchiki looking from the door window.

Toshiro Hitsugaya: SAYA!!!! what did you do?

Momo: I did nothing.

Toshiro Hitsugaya: Tell Me!

Momo:.......................

Toshiro Hitsugaya: Dame it, Momo. Tell Me!

Momo :I kissed you, that day not because by purpose, I did it because she liked you. Not only that I made you promise because the way she looked. Then I asked you am I you princess and you answered "yes", you should seen the look on her face. And all the hugs you gave me made her heart break. After that I told you I need to see captain Izen, I lied I when to see Saya at the park. I told her "if you dare go by my boyfriends office you are died" and I told her "don't speak to him, don't go see him, don't even speak his name."

Toshiro Hitsugaya: you're the reason that she ran off.

Momo: I guess.

Toshiro Hitsugaya; momo!!!

Momo: now Im going to kill you. _Momo draws her sword and tries to kill Hitsugaya_

Toshiro Hitsugaya_: _you left me no chose_ Hitsugaya knocks her out and momo blacks out._

Toshiro Hitsugaya_: _you left me no chose_._

_Izen and gen walks troweds hitsugaya_

(NOTE: Toshiro Hitsugaya FIGHTS WITH GEN IN THIS STORY AND THE REAL STORY)

**Ichigo's house**

Saya: why do I still like him!

Kon: hello

Saya: AHHHHHHH

Kon: don't be afraid, im KON.

Saya: KON?

Kon: yes, who are you?

Saya: I am Saya Kuchiki.

Kon: sister of Sexy Rukia Kuchiki?

Saya: you are a perverted stuff animal.

Kon: You' sister is sexy.

Saya: pervert.

_Saya runs into the hall way running into ichigo._

Ichigo: what the hell.

Saya: sorry.

Ichigo why are you here, Dad haven't I told you never take other kids in!

Saya: im not a kid.

Ichigo: you look like a kid.

Saya: once I tell my sister that a mean, ugly man picked on me, you'll be soory!

Ichigo: Yeah, and who in the hell is you sister?

Saya: I am Saya Kuchiki, sister of Rukia Kuchiki and captain Byakuya Kuchiki.

Ichigo: wait you Rukia's sister?

Saya: yeah why? And who are you?

Ichigo: wow I did now she has a younger sister. I am Ichigo Kurosak.

Saya: wow

Ichigo: what.

Saya: my sister talked about you and some other people..

Ichigo: what did she say?

Saya: your that soul raper that toke her power.

Ichigo: I she okay.

Saya: yeah I seen her like 2 weeks ago why.

Ichigo: I heard from a guy named renj and you brother that she might bee hung that why im leaving tonight to save her.

Saya:!??!?!?!?!? what!?!?!?!

Ichigo: yeah.

Saya: brother told me no such thing. I wish I could go with you but it was a order form the Soul Society.

Ichigo: you'll be saver here, you sister wouldn't want you to get hurt.

Saya: you right.

Ichigo: So do you know is she likes me back?

Saya: like you back?

Ichigo: I mean do you now if she likes me.

Saya: what you do like her?

Ichigo: I didn't say that.

Saya: yeah you did when you said "So do you know is she likes me back"

Ichigo: yeah but don't tell her.

Saya: got ya.

Ichigo: so are you a soul reaper too, or do you like some one?

Saya: I am a great soul reaper but they treat me like a princess they rather have me not getting hurt. Because my god father is the captain of 1st division, brother captain Byakuya Kuchiki, sister Rukia Kuchiki, I come from the greatest family known. And I liked Toshiro Hitsugaya captain of the 10th division.

Ichigo: what do you mean liked.

Saya: I still do but I hate my self for it. Her broke my heart by kissing momo.

Ichigo: ah

Saya: yeah if you see him tell him "Saya Kuchiki **LIKED** you" and don't say anything about my whereabouts.

Ichigo: got it.

**The next morning**

_Saya wakes up_

Saya: good morning every one.

Every one: good morning saya.

Saya: well im going with Urahara today.

Ichigo's dad: Sure but be back on time.

Saya: okay. _Saya walks to Urahara shop_

**Urahara Shop**

Urahara: good morning Saya.

Saya: good morning!

Urahara: what bring you here?

Saya: I heard about my sister.

Urahara: ahh, how told you.

Saya: Ichigo told me.

Urahara: that ichigo.

Saya: yup and I need to train.

Urahara: train for what?

Saya: I just need to train.

Urahara: okay but still what for.

Saya: I wanna help ichigo and the others.

Urahara: it was a order to stay here.

Saya: I know but still.

Urahara: follow the order's from the Soul Society.

Saya: I am Trying to follow them

Urahara: try harder.

Saya: okay I will follow them, but I need to train.

Urahara: okay.

**Down in the seller.**

Saya: why did you bring you cat?

Urahara: her name is Yoruichi Shihoin she is not my cat. _He went back up stairs _

Saya: she has a first and last name?

Yoruichi: he is right I am not his cat and my name is Yoruichi Shihoin.

Saya:!!?!?!?!?!?!!!!!

Yoruichi: what surprise?

Saya: cats can't talk!

Yoruichi: I am not a cat.

Saya: you look like a cat!

Yoruichi: yeah but this is the from I chose to be in.

Saya: from?

Yoruichi: yes.

Saya:?

_Yoruichi transforms into her true human/soul reaper self_

Yoruichi: that's more better.

Saya: your not a cat.

Yoruichi: told you.

Saya: so you name is Yoruichi Shihoin.

Yoruichi: yes.

Saya: do you know my name?

Yoruichi: Saya Kuchiki sister of Rukia Kuchiki and Byakuya Kuchiki. And known as Princess of the Soul Society.

Saya: why does every one know me by Princess of the Soul Society?

Yoruichi: you just are.

Saya: okay.

Yoruichi: what is you ability with you sword?

Saya: ABILITY?

Yoruichi: yes what is you sword name and what bonki do you use?

Saya: I shall so you, no knows but me and sister and brother..

Yoruichi: good.

Saya: spread you wings and take the from of any captain's! Diva Sagashite.

Yoruichi: so you bonki is a copy cat?

Saya: nope.

Yoruichi: ???

Saya: copying other's is one of it's powers she has.

Yoruichi: what do you mean?

Saya: watch.

Yoruichi: okay.

Saya: Spread your wings and take your true self Diva Sagashite.

Yoruichi: it's a pink dragon with a shield and a sword?.

Saya: your wrong.

Yoruichi:????

Saya: Diva Sagashite is like the dragon of love. She feeds and she gains power by the people I love. Her sword is a image of war.

Yoruichi: what bonki do you have?

Saya: BONKI.

Yoruichi: you bonki reminds me of Toshiro Hitsugaya bonki.

Saya: not even it might seem like it but.

Yoruichi: BUT?

Saya: She raps around me like Toshiro Hitsugaya.

She spreads her wings like Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Her tail hangs down like Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Her sword becomes her spikes.

Her Shield becomes her hard skin, making her body touchable.

She can become space and time it self.

Yoruichi: and you called it Diva Sagashite?

Saya: yes.

Yoruichi: you said before "She feeds and she gains power by the people I love. And not only that her shield can become she shall. Her sword is a image of war."

Saya: yes.

Yoruichi: what did you mean by that?

Saya: I meant that.

The way she feed and gain power is that all the friends, family, and pet love I have she uses it.

Her sword is a image of war is that If I have hate for people is becomes unstoppable.

That or image of war.... to use love to stop the war.

Yoruichi: what attacks does Diva Sagashite use?

Saya: Ice, Fire, light, dark, copy.

Ice ----------attacks like Toshiro Hitsugaya

---------- attacks like Rukia Kuchiki.

Fire Dragon ---------- fire blast. Flamethrower,

Light ----------hypnotized people, kill people by the brightness, and space

Dark ----------sneak attack, confuse people, and time

Her speciality is copying people. After I see the bonki of other people's it copy it and saves it.

She can copy bonki or what the sword does, not only if I see someone's bonki, I can meet someone and I have to see right throw their eyes. Once Diva Sagashite seen the inner person she can see in to the sword and bonki type and copy and save it.

Yoruichi: so no wonder people don't know about your sword name or bonki.

Saya: yeah.

Yoruichi: I can see why you don't need a guard.

Saya: Diva Sagashite, take a beauty rest you need it. _Saya when back to normal_

Yoruichi: So can't be beaten?

Saya: I don't know.

Yoruichi: who many people have you copied.

Saya: I think every ones in the Soul Society.

Yoruichi: dang.

Saya: yeah, when I say "spread you wings and take the from of ________! "

That blank is the person's name.

Yoruichi: wow.

Saya: Yup even now since I don't know you and I haven't looked strait into you eyes, she hasn't copied you attack.

Yoruichi: so only your family knows?

Saya: kinda.

Yoruichi: what do you mean kinda.

Saya: they know what my sword is called but they don't know what id does.

Yoruichi: So did you copy theirs?

Saya: yeah.

Yoruichi:!!!

Saya: I guess the only person that knows about my bonki and ability is my god father, captain of 1st division.

Yoruichi: ahh

Saya: yup.

Yoruichi: so why do you need to train?

Saya: see if I don't train then she get upset and then she won't lend me her powers.

Yoruichi: ahh so she is a spoiled sword?

Saya: kinda.

Yoruichi: okay you train.

Saya: thanks.

Yoruichi: well I leave you here okay because I need to help out ichigo and friends.

Saya: before you leave, promise me that you won't tell people what my sword is and does.

Yoruichi: okay I won't tell

Saya: sorry I can't take that chance.

Yoruichi: what do you mean.

Saya: Diva Sagashite use your mind attack.

Yoruichi: can't move.

Saya: it will be all over.

Diva Sagashite delete her memoire of me telling her my powers and what you do.

Diva Sagashite: yes mama.

Yoruichi: blanks out.

Saya: hello!!!!

Yoruichi: hey I was going to leave you to train. So 'll go.

Saya: okay thanks.

Yoruichi: I fell like I forgot some thing.

Saya:??? okay then bye. _Yoruichi walks up stairs_

**After Izen betrays Soul Society **

Toshiro Hitsugaya: Ren have you found her?

Ren: not yet.

Toshiro Hitsugaya:: okay thanks.

Ren: Here comes Byakuya , so bye. _Ren leaves_

Byakuya: Hello Captain Hitsugaya

Toshiro Hitsugaya: Hello Captain Byakuya.

Byakuya: How Is momo doing?

Toshiro Hitsugaya: she is doing good.

Byakuya: I heard that she was hypnotized by Izen's sword.

Toshiro Hitsugaya: yes that is true.

Byakuya: oh.

Toshiro Hitsugaya: so how's you sister's doing.

Byakuya: Rukia is doing okay, but she need's time to recover.

Toshiro Hitsugaya: and Saya?

Byakuya: Saya?

Toshiro Hitsugaya: yeah is she okay, where Is she?

Byakuya: dude.

Toshiro Hitsugaya: what?!?!?!

Byakuya: Saya is okay. She's on a mission

Toshiro Hitsugaya: what mission? why didn't she take some back up.

Byakuya: a mission. She is 15 years old I trust that she's okay.

Toshiro Hitsugaya: where did she go?

Byakuya: she's not here in the Soul Society.

Toshiro Hitsugaya: what why? And tell me where is she.

Byakuya: it's a secret where she is.

Toshiro Hitsugaya: .......

Byakuya: I can tell you that she doesn't know about her sister almost being killed.

Toshiro Hitsugaya: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Byakuya: so her mission was a vacation.

Toshiro Hitsugaya: where?

Byakuya: I can't tell you.

Toshiro Hitsugaya: okay.

Byakuya: well Hitsugaya I need to go.

Toshiro Hitsugaya: well see ya Byakuya:

_Toshiro Hitsugaya walks troweds his office. _

Ichigo: hey!!!

Toshiro Hitsugaya:_ turns behind and see's ichigo_ what ichigo.

Ichigo: I almost forgot.

Toshiro Hitsugaya: forgot?

Ichigo: yeah I almost forgot to tell you. Saya.

Toshiro Hitsugaya: SAYA!!!!

Ichigo: yeah she said "Saya Kuchiki **LIKED** you"

Toshiro Hitsugaya: where did you see her?

Ichigo :....................I saw her out side the Soul Society.

Toshiro Hitsugaya: when

Ichigo: before we got here in the Soul Society.

Toshiro Hitsugaya: do you know if she still thier?

Ichigo: Dude sorry but she's long gone.

Toshiro Hitsugaya: Ahhhhhhh I need to find her

Ichigo: why?

Toshiro Hitsugaya: because ichigo.........

Ichigo: because why?

Toshiro Hitsugaya: I used to hate her but something about her is made me like her. And now it's not like I am in love wither.

Ichigo: Love?

Toshiro Hitsugaya: yes I can't stop think about her. Night I dream of her, in the morning I think of her.

Ichigo: what's so spacial about her?

Toshiro Hitsugaya: I missed Saya..

She's so kind, wanting to be friends.

She is so cute.

She's is good looking

Her hair dark brown

Strait as the finniest silk ever

Her hazel eyes shine like stars,

Her tanned yellow skin

Her smile that make the flowers come out in moon light.

Ichigo: your in love with her?

Toshiro Hitsugaya: Yes I am

Ichigo: what made her not like you?

Toshiro Hitsugaya: Momo

Ichigo: Momo, the girl was hypnotized by Izen's sword?

Toshiro Hitsugaya: yeah

Ichigo: her, how?

Toshiro Hitsugaya: Momo kissed Me, that day Saya was going to see me. Momo did it because Saya liked Me. Not only that Momo made Me promise something, and I made a mistake promising it. Momo asked Me if she was My princess and I answered "yes" because she is my best friend ever, And then after I talked to Momo, momo when to see Saya at the park. Momo told Saya "if you dare go by my boyfriends office you are died" and Momo told Saya "don't speak to him, don't go see him, don't even speak his name.

Ichigo: Wow

Toshiro Hitsugaya: but if you see her again tell her that momo and me are not going out. And that I Saya.

Ichigo;.......................

Toshiro Hitsugaya: and tell her that momo was hypnotized by Izen's sword that's why she was like that.

Ichigo: is that all.

Toshiro Hitsugaya: tell her to come back, I need to talk to her.

Ichigo: okay I will keep that in mind.

Toshiro Hitsugaya: thank ichigo.

Ichigo : I be seeing you Im going to see rukia.

Toshiro Hitsugaya: god luck ddue.

Ichigo: I hope you and Saya fall in love.


End file.
